thenewantfarmfandomcom-20200213-history
Angus Chestnut
Angus Chestnut is a computer genius who often runs illegal programs on his computer disguised as video games. He has a huge, but unrequited, crush on Olive. Because of the extensive time he spends on his computer, he is quite lazy and often complains about doing basic physical tasks, such as walking in between classes. Because of this, all classes that he's chosen are on the ground floor of the school so he never has to use the stairs. Personality Angus believes he is a player, such as stating he was and rejecting Chyna's misplaced note. He is a bit oblivious to certain things, such as Fletcher's girl disguise. He has also been shown to be very lazy by doing things such as taking classes that were only on the first floor or rolling around in a power chair for no reason. He eats a lot, as seen in many episodes. He is somewhat friends with Fletcher, Chyna, and Olive. History In TransplANTed, Angus was introduced by Gibson. Chyna walks over to Angus' desk and pulls on a joystick found on his desk thinking it was the remote control of a video game. Surprisingly, an alarm is sounded and we learn that Angus was setting up a missile launch and Chyna had activated it. Angus then panics and types in a complicated series of letters and numbers to cancel the launch quickly, when he lets out a sigh of relief. In the halls after Chyna is introduced to her fellow A.N.T.s, Angus gets trampled by a flood of "big kids", leading to him letting out a desperate cry of defeat and being carried away from the crowd. Olive remarks frighteningly that Angus is gone and it is too late to save him when it is suggested that the other A.N.T.s try to get Angus from the big kids. However, Angus returns to the A.N.T. farm with casts and donated organs. He then is carried off by High School Students again. In ParticipANTs, Chyna is seen making up cheers off the top of her head and goes over to Angus and begins to cheer, "Angus, Angus he's, the man if he can't hack into the CIA classified database system no one can!", which implies that he hacks into computer networks. It is revealed that he has a crush on Olive Doyle, which is implied by Olive's response to Chyna's sudden friendship with Lexi, as she goes over to Angus claiming she has many other friends in the program who sees this as an opportunity to impress Olive and uses his computer to dim the lights and play slow music, trying to stir up some romance. This fails to impress Olive, and she walks away. In The PhANTom Locker, Chyna tries to send a note to a boy she likes, but accidentally puts it into Angus's locker instead. He rejects her even though the note wasn't intended for him. In StudANT Council, Angus lends Fletcher a book called How to Win a Girl in 10 Easy Steps to help him win over Chyna. He admits that he used the book's advice and took Olive's dad to a cheese tasting. Also in this episode, he tells Chyna the truth about Olive tricking her into running for A.N.T. representative so that she wouldn't have to do it. He tells her about all of the terrible activities he had to participate in when he was forced to be A.N.T. representative. In Bad RomANTs, Angus helps Chyna and Fletcher to locate Gibson's old girlfriend Sophie in a matter of a few seconds. He then enters an Internet dancing contest, only to win second place to Bob Gibson's enemy. In ReplicANT, Angus is bribed by Fletcher to help him sabotage Chyna's date with Nigel. It was also noted that he was controlling the cameras on ''The Tonight Show. '' In ClairvoyANT, he receives an award for best web video where he had no pants on. He was also injured by running into a locker. He was then seen using a power chair to get around not because he was injured, but because he was too lazy to walk. He used it to run over Keith when he saw Olive with him. In ManagemANT, he teams up with Olive in a home economics challenge against Fletcher and Paisley. When Skidmore first announced the challenge, he asked if the prize would be a snowman made of doughnuts, but the real prize turned out to be a romantic dinner for two. He also referred to Olive as his future wife several times in this episode. He and Olive ended up winning the challenge, but Olive refused to go on the date. However, Angus was stil happy because he got more food. In FraudulANT, he helps Fletcher get his painting back after Zanko stole it and took the credit for making it. In CANTonese Style Cuisine, he helps Chyna find Madam Goo Goo's phone number and orders a ton of food at the Chinese restaurant. In America Needs TalANT, he buys everything at a popular food truck. Trivia *Angus is a good dancer. ("Bad RomANTs") *Angus has appeared in more episodes than any other recurring character. He has been in 13 of 18 of the episodes that have aired, only being absent in "SciANTs Fair", "The InformANT", "PhilANThropy" "The ReplacemANT", "Slumber Party ANTics" andSANTa's Little Helpers. *In the episode ReplicANT, he commented that he was controlling the cameras on The Tonight Show. *His last name was revealed in ClairvoyANT. *He is shown to be incredibly greedy and gluttonous, in CANTonese Style Cuisine he eats all the food in the Chinese resturant, and still claims to be starving afterwards, and then orders Pizza & in America Needs TalANT, he buys everything, leaving nothing for Fletcher, Darryl & Cameron. Quotes *"Don't hate the player, hate the game." - The PhANTom Locker *"Im diggin' the little girl voice" - FraudulANT